The beginning of the Can Do Crew
by TheLittlepetfan
Summary: A somewhat rewrite of "When Bob became a Builder", you get a summary of Bob, Scoop, Muck and Dizzy's stories. I only rewrite the last three (Roley, Lofty and Wendy) (I'll make a cover image for this soon...)
1. Roley's introduction (With Summary)

**AN: So, wow... I saw "When Bob became a Builder" maybe…six or seven months ago, and..I liked it, but…I always thought it worked like this:**

 **Bob is the leader, He buys Scoop, then Muck to help Scoop, then Dizzy (I can never imagine Muck went to get her and got approved..unless something dark happened.) then Roley since Dizzy placed a sh!t ton of cement to flatten up and Bob couldn't deal with it (Since I doubt Roley was just roaming the streets, and if he wasn't, I doubt the owner would give it away to bird...then again..jeez..), then...I have no idea why, but I always imagined Wendy joining the group, then buys Lofty, not sure why I came up with that...maybe it's just he seems to feel more comfortable around her...maybe...I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT! XD**

 **So, I'm working on everyone else's expect for Bobs, Scoops, Mucks and Dizzy since their stories were fine to me..(So I'll just summarize it here...hopefully, XD) (Also, huge apology if my notes seem untrustworthy, I can't explain for sh!t..) OH!:**

 **It's been a while since I watched "When Bob became a Builder" so, I might get some scenes wrong..and I haven't honestly got all the scenes of it..whoops…**

 **(Also, HUGE APOLOGY IF ANY CHARACTERS ARE OFF, THIS WAS SET DURING THEIR EARLY TIMES, AND I'M SLIGHTLY REWRITING IT, SO I AM SORRY! DX)**

* * *

 _The day Bob would think he'd ever become a builder seemed unlikely, but with help from his parents * ***It was both of his parents right, XD*** he dream became true, getting his first machine, Scoop the backhoe, then he began to make the yard with the help of his father, and during this, he met a young girl named Wendy, who was completely interested to what they were doing. With the help of his dad, they both soon had completed the yard together, and soon Bob began to use Scoop for construction, and once the work seemed too much for the yellow backhoe, Bob then bought a red bulldozer, Muck, to help Scoop with the work, and they both soon had created a strong friendship among each other, soon a while later, when Bob tried to mix cement, he wasn't making it like he wanted it to, Muck then told Bob about a orange cement mixer named Dizzy, and despite how small she was, she could finished in less time then any other cement mixer, what Scoop and Bob learn't about her was that she was into rock'n'roll, and would sing during her work, and despite Scoop trying not to pay much attention it, he couldn't concentrate on his own part, so Bob pulled out headphones for the cement mixer, who was extremely grateful, the three machines grew a bond between each other, and Bob could tell they became good friends and partners. Days later, Bob began to think with his three machines, he able to fix the road that was one lane of a few houses away from his yard, things were going along just fine, until he had to flatten the entire, cement, down._

 ** _*Sorry if I got any details wrong, like I said, I haven't seen "When Bob became a Builder" for a while, XD*_**

As Bob flatten the quarter of the cement filled road, he grew tired. "Your gonna cover the entire road by today?" Muck murmured, Bob turned to them, sighing. "I'm trying to.." "Maybe we can try flatten it ourselves.." Dizzy squeaked, driving between Scoop and Muck, who both were confused, but all three tired to anyway, but their only problem they weren't aware of was thay their wheels weren't flat enough to do flatten. "So~" Dizzy began, turning to Bob, full of pride. "Did we do a good enough job?!" "Well…" Bob began, unsure how to say it. "You did put your best effort into it…" "Oh boy…" Scoop murmured, the other two machines turned, only to see they only left patterns of the wheels onto the cement, making the work harder. "Sorry Bob…" "It's fine." Bob replied, tired, not wanting to spend the rest of the day flatting the cement, but he was determined to finish, and thus continued. As he continued to flatten the cement, a small bird had been viewing the entire time on a lamppost, thinking about a certain machinery that can help them, few seconds later, the bird then flew over to Bob, tweeting at him, pointing over to the right. "I think it wants you to follow it!" Muck yelled cheerily, Bob turned to Muck, unsure what the bird was saying, but decided to follow it and see what it wanted. "What do you think the bird wants?" Dizzy asked, Scoop and Muck were unsure why. "Whatever it wants..." Scoop started staring at the cement filled road. "It better hurry before the cement drys."

Few minutes later, Bob came back with the bird, but they were not alone, Bob was riding a green steamroller, the three machines stared delightedly. "So, I heard you guys need some..rock..and..rollin!" The steamroller started slightly slyly with a smirk to the others. "Yeah!" Dizzy grinned, though confused what he mean't by "Rock n Rollin", and she wasn't the only one. "Sorry, but I'm not exactly into rock n roll…" Scoop groaned at the steamroller, who stared at Scoop slightly unamused. "Besides, how is music gonna help flatten the cement?" The steamroller lightly groaned as Scoop stared at him confused. "I mean, you guys need help and I'm here to help flatten the cement!" He chuckled slightly annoyed, as Bob got off of him. "Oh..." Scoop responded, slightly surprised as both Muck and Dizzy quietly chuckle among each other. "Name's Roley." "I'm Scoop, the bulldozer is Muck and the small cement mixer is Dizzy." Both Muck and Dizzy both yelled out "Hi" to Roley who grinned. "Alright Roley…" Bob began, as Roley turned towards him. "Ready to flatten the cement?" "Ready as I'll ever be!" He yelled excitedly, and soon began to flatten the cement, Bob was proud to see that the job would be quicker then he thought.

Once he was done, Bob and his machines observed the road in awe. "Well done team!" Bob yelled turning to his team proud. "We did it!" Scoop yelled excitedly the other machines who all cheered triumphantly. "That's two jobs done." Bob said proudly. "We can do any job now!" Dizzy squealed excitedly, racing around the others, who all agreed. "Sorry for been rude back there," Scoop told Roley who turned towards him. "But I'm not really into rock n roll that much…" "It's fine really, I was a bit rude back there too." "It's completely fine.." "I mean, if I wasn't into rock and roll, I would probably be the same." Both Scoop and Roley laughed, as Muck and Dizzy saw them bonding well. Bob, thinking the work would then be easy, wasn't expecting what would happen once the entire town heard.

* * *

 **(I swear, if one person, ONE PERSON, comments: "But Scoop IS into Rock n roll!", I'mma get mad, XD)**

 **THIS IS SO SHORT AND CRAPPY, I'M SORRY! DX**

 **Really though, I'm so sorry, but next will be Wendy (And Lofty, XD)**

 **And uh, I got nothing bye…**


	2. Wendy & Lofty's Introduction

**AN: (Wendy's introduction is completely the same, but without Farmer Pickles, and a somewhat different ending a** **nd Lofty is kinda the same, but with few key differences...** **so...ENJOY IF YOU CAN! Sorry if your not, XD** **)**

* * *

"Hello, Bob the Builder here..?" Ever since Bob had gotten two jobs down with his four machines, some people in town had called him and his team for help, as much as he loved it, it was too much work, to answer all the phone calls, get to the job on time, writing down all the addresses on his small book, it took ages till his room filled with silence, and with Plitchard in his room, playing with her wind-up mouse, made it harder then what it should be. As he tired to answer two calls at once, the door opened, and walked in was Wendy, who waved to him, and Bob waved back, still writing in the book. "Hello, Bob the Builder here… yeah, I know I'm late I'm sorry..what's your address..?" He grabbed a pen, ready to write down the address in his book, as Wendy picked up Plitchard's toy and wind it up for the cat. "H-hold on a second!" Bob shook the pen, as it was slowly running out of ink, Wendy grabbed one of the pens from his container, and gave it to Bob, who took it, finishing off writing down the address. "Thanks Wendy," he murmured quietly to her, covering one side of the phone, then uncovering it to answer the other line, his other phone rang, and just when he was about to answer it, Wendy picked it up, and began answering. "Hello, Bob the Builder yard…yeah he can start around.." She started, looking through the amount of papers on his desk. "About Thursday next week?" She looked at Bob who nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I know where it is…okay Mr. Dickson, bye!" Both Bob and Wendy hung up the phone at the same time, as the room filled with silence, only noise been Plitchard purring and the wind-up mouse, Bob relaxed in his seat, sighing of relieved. "Finally, peace and quiet." Wendy smiled at Bob, seeming how much he changed in a few seconds, she walked in seeing him all stressed, now seeing him all calm like. "You look like you need some help.." "Yes I do..the phone never stops ringing, I can't keep up with the paper work, and I keep been late for jobs.." He sighed, Plitchard jumping onto Bob's table, as he patted the cat gently. "I simply cannot work on my own anymore…where am I gonna find a assistant who's organised, and doesn't mind doing the paperwork, it simply does not exist." Wendy chuckled lightly, swinging her two braided hair behind her. "Um Bob, how about me?" "You, but, your not a builder.." Bob replied, as Plitchard jumped off the table. "No…but I do take lessons about it during the evenings.." "You take building classes?!" Bob answered, surprised as Wendy nodded. "I loved seeing you and your dad build this place, and I know that's what I wanted to do!" "Great!" Bob replied cheerly. "When can you start?" "Well.." Wendy stayed silent for a few seconds. "How about now?" "Brilliant!" Then, both heard a 'BANG!', Wendy and Bob ran outside, just to see Scoop and Muck trying to carry a pipe, but instead, Muck had rammed into the wall, as Dizzy and Roley watched them both. "This is no use Bob!" Scoop cried to Bob. "We need a crane!" Bob sighed, agreeing with Scoop. "Don't worry Bob.." Wendy told Bob, as he turned to her. "I'll find a crane for your team," as she began to walk out of the yard. "Thanks Wendy!" Bob yelled to her, who waved back to Bob before leaving. "Is she working with us now?!" Scoop asked Bob, who turned to him, nodding. "Ooh!" Dizzy began, racing in circles. "I wonder who she'll find.."

Some hours later, Wendy walked back in, and a crane who once followed her, had stopped in it's tracks outside of the yard, moving back and out of the others sight. "Is he alright?" Scoop questioned Wendy slightly concerned, who stopped in her tracks, turning around to see the crane no longer following her. "Oh.." Wendy chuckled lightly, She walked over to the crane, who backed up. "Come on Lofty, don't be shy.." Wendy whispered nicely, motioning him to move forward. "Uh-I-I'm not sure.." Lofty mumbled quietly, slowly moving towards her, then whimpering quietly, backing up when he saw the others, Muck and Roley looked at each other, slightly surprised to see he was so shy. Bob walked over to Wendy and to the timid crane. "It's okay Lofty.." Bob started to Lofty, who looked towards him shyly. "We would all like to meet you, right team!?" He turned to his machines. who all gleamed. "Yeah, we like to meet you!" "Awe, why don't you come out and say hello?" Scoop and Dizzy began cheerfully, Lofty stared at Wendy and Bob, both smiling warmly, then he slowly began his way into the yard. "Yeah, were all friends!" "We really don't bite!" Muck and Roley both yelled just before Lofty came into their sights. "Uh, Umm…" Lofty began staring at the ground once making his way into the yard, then quickly stared at the others, croaking out a "Hello." shyly before staring back at the ground. "See?" Wendy said, placing a hand on Lofty. "They really want to meet you…" "Yeah!" Bob said to Lofty, who smiled awkwardly, then Bob turned to his other machines. "Now we got ourselves a crane!" He yelled, as Lofty chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah…that's me…" He perked out, staring at the other machines, still nervous. "I-I think…." He stuttered out, though now feeling rather embarrassed as Dizzy laughed, Roley made a slight smirk, Scoop gave out a small smile, and Muck stared at him in confusion, but shrugged it off, smiling like the others, all happy to have a crane and another teammate, and a new friend.

* * *

 **(I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY IF YOU DID NOT ENJOY THIS, I REALLY DID TRY! DX)**

 **(I like to point out that, yes, Dizzy does say something like "Awe, why don't you come out and say hello?" in the actual movie to Lofty and I adore it far too much to the point that I don't care if it's out of character for her.) (And Lofty is SO CUTE WHEN MEETING THE OTHERS, HIS JUST SOSOSO, SOO SHY AND AWKWARD AND-AWE! X3)**

 **Also, I WANNA CONTINUE THIS! (And by that, I mean…the others discover Muck and Lofty's fears, how they met Travis/Spud…and…bonding between each other…(maybe, depending how lazy I am….I really want some suggestions, XD)**


End file.
